


Tæt på Internettet

by Horse666



Category: Velkommen Til Internettet (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horse666/pseuds/Horse666
Summary: To populære radioværter finder pludselig tættere ind til hinanden end de havde regnet med.





	Tæt på Internettet

TÆT PÅ INTERNETTET

Han kunne se ham allerede da han drejede ind på sidegaden.

Det var ikke til at tage fejl af. De dyre jeans, designer-sweateren, brillerne og det let krøllede hår.

Jakob grinede lidt for sig selv. Tænk, at den stilede fyr, der stod der og ventede, engang havde set helt anderledes ud. Totalt emo, med glattet, langt hår, store briller og oversize undertrøjer.

Men okay, alle har jo forskellige perioder, tænkte Jakob. Han kunne godt selv huske sin egen alpehue og fløjlsbukserne, dengang i gymnasiet.

Ha. Vi ændrer og flytter os alle sammen.

Og det måtte man sige, at Steffen også havde. Han lignede en model, som han stod der, lænet henkastet op af muren.

Jakob parkerede sin cykel. Steffen kiggede op og lavede det der lille nik med hovedet, som altid fik det til at bruse for Jakobs ører.

”What up?” Sagde Steffen.

”Hej mand,” svarede Jakob.

De to krammede. Måske en anelse for længe.

Jakob tvang sig til at slippe krammet og rømmede sig.

”Nå, hvad tror du han har til os i aften?”

Steffen brummede. ”Hmm. De sidste par gange har været ret stille og rolige. Jeg kan sgu godt forestille mig, at det er noget vildt vi skal ud i, i aften.”

Jakob smilede. ”Ja, jeg har også lidt tænkt samme tanke.”

 

På en måde var det vanvittigt, at være med til det her, tænkte Jakob.

Sidde aften efter aften og blive udsat for alt det lort fra internettet.

Nogen gange kunne han ikke selv forstå hvorfor han gjorde det.

'Men okay, det gav ham jo mulighed for at hænge ud med nogen af sine bedste venner.

En tid, hvor han kunne hygge sig, drikke et par øl og grine sammen med Kasper og Steffen.

 

Steffen.

Jakob lagde mærke til, at Steffen stod og stirrede på ham.

”Øh, hva?” Sagde Jakob forfjamsket.

”Jeg spurgte, er du der? Du var helt væk.” Sagde Steffen. ”Er du okay?”

Steffen tog et skridt tættere på Jakob.

Pludselig blev Jakob bevidst om, hvor tæt de to stod på hinanden.

Han rødmede, hvilket Steffen, til Jakobs store irritation, selvfølgelig lagde mærke til.

”Haha, rødmer du? Hvad sker der?” grinede Steffen.

”Øh, ikke noget. Jeg kom bare til at-” Forsøgte Jakob sig, men han vidste ikke helt hvordan han skulle gøre sætningen færdig. Han var alt for forfjamsket. Pis også.

Tårerne pressede sig på i Jakobs øjenkroge af ren og skær frustration.

 

Stemningen ændrede sig.

Steffens blik ændrede sig fra det drillende til et mere omsorgsfuldt og søgende.

Han trådte lidt længere frem, og lagde sin hånd på Jakobs kind.

”Hey. Det var jo ikke sådan ment.” sagde han og mødte Jakobs flakkende blik.

”Det var bare fordi..” prøvede Jakob, men blev afbrudt af Steffen.

”Ti stille. Kom her.”

Jakob og Steffen lænede sig ind mod hinanden. Jakob kunne mærke Steffens ånde på sit ansigt.

Nu var de helt tæt på hinanden.

Pande mod pande.

Næse mod næse.

Og læberne, så tæt på hinanden.

 

Kasper flåede døren til gaden op.

Steffen og Jakob nærmest fløj fra hinanden.

Jakob lod som om han skulle dobbelttjekke låsen på sin cykel og Steffen fik utroligt travlt med at rette på sin jakke.

”Hej drenge, hva så?” nærmest råbte Kasper. ”Er I klar eller hvad?”

”Ja mand!” sagde Jakob.

”Helt sikkert, det bliver bomben!” sagde Steffen.

”Fedt nok, kom indenfor, sagde Kasper og førte an.

 

Mens de to fulgte efter Kasper ind til studiet, udvekslede de et kort blik.

Steffen sendte Jakob et smil.

Ikke denne gang, sagde smilet.

Men måske den næste.

 

 


End file.
